


Constant Craving

by rightonthelimit



Series: Tom/Harry Drabble Collection [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 04:43:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightonthelimit/pseuds/rightonthelimit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were a lot of things that Harry could do right now. But he chose to do nothing at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constant Craving

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not repost, recreate or translate.

**A/N:  Please do not repost, recreate or translate.**

**Summary:** There were a lot of things that Harry could do right now. But he chose to do nothing at all.

 **Warnings:** Sexual content

 

**Constant Craving**

** **

They don't do this often enough.  
  
That's what Harry could be thinking as he runs his hands over Tom's smooth back, which is not marked by Harry's nails just yet, while the other hand slides into Tom's hair. Holding him close, locking his own legs around his lover's thrusting hips, keeping him between. Cherishing him and savoring the moment and ensuring that at least one part of them was always touching.  
  
Harry could be thinking about the smell of Tom. Of the way his lover smells and tastes of coffee but not always. Sometimes in the early mornings and late nights when they're just done getting ready for bed it's toothpaste, though often it's cologne as well. Their soap. Books.  _Man._  
  
Harry's mind could be going over what he needs. What he feels. What Tom has yet to give, but what will follow soon. He could be thinking of the fact that he needs Tom to be  _naked_ and that Harry needs to be naked as well,  _now_ , because everything just isn't  _enough._  
  
There is a possibility that Harry still feels angry because of that stupid fight they had earlier even though Harry secretly can't recall the reason  _why_ they started fighting at all. They both are too prideful to admit they're wrong, after all.  
  
But none of those things take away the  _feelings_  of each other's bodies pressed against one another, the feeling of pleasure whenever their hips connect, that feeling of skin on skin. There are so many things Harry can do, can say, can feel.  
  
But he chooses to do none of that. Harry chooses to say nothing, not even to beckon his lover even  _closer_ , not even to encourage Tom to slip inside of him and finally,  _finally_ fill him and allow Harry to keep him where he needs Tom most. Harry chooses to keep from feeling anger and chooses to keep from regretting how they just never seemed to take the  _time_ for one another, to just  _feel_ each other.  
  
Instead, Harry chooses to live in the moment.  
  
Harry chooses to focus on how Tom's weight presses him deeper into the matress, how Tom's body functions like a shield and a cage at the same time. How Tom's fingers dig into his skin as well with a thousand unspoken words in between them thick in the air, whispers and promises of love, of forever, of keeping each other's secrets safe. Questions and answers, cause and effect, action and reaction. Every gasp is met with a groan, every whimper muffled by a pair of lips. Calculated, sensual thrusts are met with the impatient  _snapping_ of hips, nothing quite enough, but everything perfectly so.  
  
It just seems like they never have enough time. Days pass, often spent fighting, more often spent making love. There are bills to be paid, dishes waiting to be washed in the sink. They have a lot of obligations. Things get in the way.

That's why Harry chooses to do  _nothing,_ absolutely nothing at all but enjoy his lover's embrace.   
  
It's the only thing that's  _his_.  
  
And it's the only thing that he is sure of, that will  _stay_ his.


End file.
